


Bubble Wrap

by staticbees



Series: RvB Writing Challenges (Fluff Week, Bingo Wars, etc) [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canon-Typical Swears, Gen, oh well it came out well so, takes place during reconstruction, this was mostly me channeling my annoyance into a fic oops, wow such a creative title i know you're all amazed at my inspiring creation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staticbees/pseuds/staticbees
Summary: Agent Washington, Church and Caboose have been on the road for almost three hours, and for the last half hour, someone has been repeatedly popping bubble wrap, or something like it.If it goes on for another minute, Church will probably explode.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the RvB Bingo Wars on Tumblr! Filling up the 'Gen' square for Blue team.

Agent Washington, Church and Caboose have been on the road for almost three hours, and for the last half hour, someone has been repeatedly popping bubble wrap, or something like it.

The ears of the robot body Church is in are acute, alerting him to every sound that’s out of place. Normally, this would’ve been a good thing, except for the fact that he’s hearing a little popping noise every two seconds. He’s been trying to ignore it, hoping whoever is doing it will just stop, but it hasn’t ended yet, and he figures it won’t unless he says something. 

If it goes on for another minute, he’ll probably explode. 

He sighs and goes back to watching the dull, dry landscape outside speed by. Caboose starts babbling about something, and it blocks out the noise for a bit, but he stops soon after, and Church _never_ thought he’d be sad when Caboose stopped talking, but here he is. He grimaces, and turns around in the jeep.

“Alright, I’m done. Caboose, stop fucking popping the bubble wrap!” Church yells over the engine of the jeep.

Caboose looks at him, confused. “It’s not me.”

“Well then, who the fuck is it?” 

Caboose points at Agent Washington silently, and Church squints. 

Washington is driving the jeep, and has one hand on the wheel and the other tucked beneath the dash. Church had been too scarred from living with Tucker to ask what he was doing, but…

“Wash, _you’re_ the one with the bubble wrap?”

Washington stops the car and glances at him unapologetically, the piece of thin, bubbled plastic dangling from his left hand. “Yeah. You have a problem with that?”

“It’s fucking annoying!” he bursts out, aggravated. “Also, aren’t you supposed to be driving the car?”

“Yeah, well, driving for three hours can get a little boring, and you two don’t know where we need to go.”

“Agent Washingtub got it before we went to your base. He says it helps him concentrate,” Caboose explains. 

“How does plastic help you concentrate?” Church asks flatly.

“Listen, do you want me to drive or not?” Washington snaps, and Church can practically feel the Freelancer’s glare through his helmet.

“Fine. Drive. But can you stop popping that fucking thing? It’s giving me a headache.”

Wash turns back and starts the car again, sighing. “I’ll put on some music.” He flicks the radio on, and Church groans as blaring polka music comes pouring out.

This is going to be a long trip, he can tell.


End file.
